1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor casing, and in particular to a monitor casing having a foldable supporting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, the pedestal of a conventional flat monitor, such as a LCD monitor, is mounted to its outer casing by a detachable manner. The position of the pedestal is adjusted such that the view angle of the flat monitor can be changed.
However, as the pedestal is not foldable, it is inconvenient to package or carry the flat monitor.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to improve the conventional flat monitor structure so as to provide a better flat monitor.
An object of the invention is to provide a flat monitor having a foldable supporting mechanism. The supporting mechanism comprises a base having a receiving space; a first linking shaft having a first end connected to the base and a second end; and a second linking shaft having a third end and a fourth end, the third end movably connected to the base and moving between a first position and a second position, and the fourth end pivoted to the second end of the first linking shaft so as to form a joint portion.
When the third end is located at the first position in the base, the joint portion is located at a supporting position such that the supporting mechanism can support the flat monitor on a surface.
When the third end is located at the second position in the base, the joint portion is located at a receiving position such that the first linking shaft and the second linking shaft are accommodated in the receiving space.
A detailed description will be given by the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.